lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Sagara
Rei Sagara (相楽 玲 Sagara Rei) is the manager of the famous Sena family who was found and brought to the family by Seiya Sena at the age of 18 and the husband of Shougo Sena. Appearance Rei is of meduim-short height with short dark gray hair (although it looks green and sometimes blue in lighting) that has bangs going on either side with his forehead showing, golden-brown eyes and he is mostly seen wearing a suit and glasses, despite having perfect vision. He only wears glasses since, without them, he gains a lot more attention from those around him that he wears them in order to divert unwanted attention. Personality Rei is shown to have a serious and no-nonsense attitude, especially in his job as a manager. He is a hard worker and is the main care-taker of Izumi Sena, seeing him as his own son. Rei is somewhat of a Deadpan Snarker, wearing a constant poker face and bluntly telling it how it is, often refusing to sugar coat anything. However, he is considerably patient with Izumi and Shougo Sena (the latter whom he is shown to have a small measure of control over) unless something causes him to finally snap in anger. His cool and professional exterior can sometimes make people think he doesn't care, when in reality he does quite a bit. History Rei's mother worked as a prostitute in order to support the two of them since he was a child. He never knew who his father was, with it only being stated that his mother had been someone's mistress and he had not be in contact with Rei's biological father since the time of his birth, in which Rei could only wonder who his father possibly was. Because she raised Rei using money she earned as a prostitute and the nature of her job, his mother was never around Rei much as he grew up; often leaving him alone from a young age onward. It was because of this that Rei never developed any sort of genuine attachment to his mother, eventually no longer caring for her during his elementary school years. When she died in an accident a few days before Christmas when he was 18, Rei could only feel sadness that he lost the only remainder of family he had left in his life. Because he was left to fend for himself, Rei began picking fights early on in his life with anyone who crossed his path starting in his middle school years. He soon managed to teach himself in becoming an excellent fighter. While he managed to make it to high school, his behavior only worsened and he became involved in a fair number of dirty dealings. In the Back Stage manga, he reveals that he did "every dirty deed short of murder". Despite his lack of studying, he showed great learning ability and intelligence. His teachers had even offered to make recommendations for him so that he could get into a good university. Despite this, he was forced to give up his college goals due to a lack of funds. Feeling that his future had been snatched away by his family situation, he became even more violent and bitter. By the time his mother died, he felt that he had officially hit rock bottom. However, Seiya Sena came along and literally found him in the streets before he gave him a home, an education and an eventual job as his personal assistant. Soon enough, Rei became the manager of SenaPro and he made it his goal to look after his new family and their careers. Trivia *The name Rei 'means "bell" (鈴), "beautiful, lovely" (麗) or "the tinkling of jade" (玲). *Rei's surname '''Sagara '''means "phase" (相) ('sa) and "easy" (楽) (gara). *Rei's favorite kind of food is Japanese while his least favorite food are sweets. *Rei is very awkward when using his fingers, shown to often be clumsy. Ironically, he's an excellent fighter when he needs to be. His knockout technique would be his glasses hurl. *In the manga, Rei reveals that he has a 40-20 vision, so his glasses are just for show. *Rei has an extremely violent side, which makes him a person no one wants to anger. *Since Seiya Sena and Nagisa Sena have extremely time demanding careers, Rei and Shougo Sena took on the parental roles for Izumi Sena in order to take care of him. (Which Izumi confirmed in the manga to Ryouma Ichijou, where he says that he sees them as his true parent figures.) While Shougo became a father figure, Rei took on the more motherly figure to Izumi as he often treated him in the way that a mother would her child. *Rei had been involved with Shougo for 10 years before Izumi found out (as shown in the Back Stage manga) when he walked in on the two kissing. *As revealed in the Back Stage light novel and manga, Rei is bisexual. **In the Back Stage manga, he states that "percentage wise" as he is 70% bent towards men and 30% towards women. ***He also reveals that he has a very promiscuous past. *Rei is very secretive about his past life, not revealing much of his background even to the Sena family, whom he considers dear family. Category:Characters